the dark star
by Messenger-angel-of-hope
Summary: 292 years after atem leaves yugi and the hikaris are vampires of the highest order the king and the courts peersole slaves and the gang is back to know more read discontenued


**The black star**

Summary yami is a normal six teen year old he lives in a remote town next to the ocean that is terrorized by 50 vampires when he is kidnapped by the leader what will happen?

Chapter 1 terms and characters

This story is a tad off yugi is a shifter/vampire king the people he controls use a different way of talking so as to say what the mean in as few words as possible

Turn: 1 year

Hand of turns: 5 years

A boy of 3 scars: a fifteen year old male (boys are marked every 5 years so as to show there age)

A girl of 5 classes: every 3 years girls go to a class to learn how to be a wife and what her role in life is

A slave-boy: a small male with little muscle usually given as gifts to the vampires

Slave prince: the second born /turned of the king they can never be king they are turned or let live for the soul propose of pleasuring the first ( if the first dies one of the boys of 3 scars is taken and turned by the kings dad

Blood moon : night of the vampires counsel (they do all jobs relating to the humans on this day)

Yugi: 314 years old has black hair with amethyst tips that normaly streach up in to a star paternand gold bangs his eyes are large and amethyst he is roughly 5.0 in height he spent all his life learning how to be a pleasure to others he was abused from turning and as the slave-prince he is considered a pet.

Jonoiche: 315 years old is a slave-boy from turning because while he is a good sizes he is also beautiful with his gold hair and amber eyes he is roughly 5.6 and has been taught that he is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Ryou: 314 years old is a slave-boy from turning because he is slightly small a 5.2 he is also beautiful with his unruly white/blond hair and soft aquamarine eyes and has been taught that he is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Malik: 314 years old is a slave-boy from turning because he is slightly small a 5.4 he is also beautiful with his unruly strawberry blond hair and sharp lilac eyes and has been taught that he is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Tea : 314 years old is a slave-girl from turning because she is slightly small a 5.3 she is also beautiful with her soft brown curly hair and soft Safire eyes and has been taught that she is a object also abused from turning and is treated as a pet

Ushino: 4016 years old king of the shifters/vampires intimidating at 6.3 with black hair that falls perfectly around his face and cold, dark, and evil red/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave/younger brother.

Keith : 4015 years old high priest intimidating at 6.1 with dirty blond hair that falls perfectly around his face and cold, dark, and evil blue/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave

Leveski: 4015 years old best friend of the king intimidating at 6.0 with short black hair and cold, dark, and evil green/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave

Devon: 4015 years old best friend of the king intimidating at 6.2 with short grey hair and cold, dark, and evil purple/black eyes. He takes pleasure in torturing his slave

Simon: 50025 years old kings dad short and bad to the bone no hair (basically the stereotypical vamp) loves torturing some one

Atem: 15 years old reusable height at 5.5 has black hair with crimson tips that normally streatch up in to a star pattern gold bangs that shot back into his hair his eyes are a breath taking crimson will be the king soon

Akefa: 15 years old best friend of the soon to be king intimidating at 5.8 with white/blond/silver hair and warm emerald green eyes

Mariku: 15 years old best friend of the soon to be king intimidating at 5.7 with sandy blond hair and warm chestnut brown eyes

Seth : 15 years old soon to be high priest intimidating at 6.1 with chestnut brown hair that falls perfectly around his face and ice blue eyes.


End file.
